dtinagliastudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Zora
Zora is the Master of Gravity, ally of the Ninja Team, and former member of the Sky Pirates, Ghost Army, and Yang's Army. History Childhood Zora was born prior to the Serpentine War. During one faithful battle, Serpentine soldiers attacked and raised her village. Her mother fought off the soldiers, while telling Zora to run. Eventually, a mysterious figure known as The Teacher appeared and defeated the Serpentine. However, the figure also killed her mother while Zora watched. Pirate, Assassin, Spirit Zora later went on to become a pirate in Nadakhan's Crew. She stayed on the crew for some time, until Nadakhan's disappearance led to the disbanding of the crew. Zora eventually became a feared assassin. At some point she was cursed to the Cursed Realm. From then on, she was known as the Blade Master, Bansha. Cursed Servant and Redemption Bansha was seen attacking one of the Samurai X Caves alongside Ghoul-Tar. The attack led to the cursing of Christopher. To be added After the fateful battle between Morro and the Overlord, Bansha's curse was lifted alongside all of the Cursed Realm's other inhabitants. She introduced herself to the Ninja as Zora. She stayed behind and joyed the team. Nadakhan's Return Roughly a year following the Cursed Realm's liberation, Zora and the other Ninja discovered the ruins of the Destiny's Bounty. Zora revealed her past as a pirate to the rest of the Ninja. To be added Eventually 2hile inside the Djinn Blade Realm, Zora helped recreate Lloyd's Golden Power to escape the realm. She and all of it's current inhabitants were then freed. After the defeat of the Sky Pirates, Zora returned to the Temple of Airjitzu with the other Ninja. Ghosts of the Past To be added Zora and Rune joined Yang during his attack on the current Samurai X Cave. Upon their return to the underworld, Zora and Rune were each given a crystal weapon. Shortly thereafter, she began to have nightmares and vision of her mother's death and the 'teacher". To be added After Yang's defeat, Zora rejoined the Ninja. Twins of Time In the year following Yang's defeat, Zora joined a small squad consisting of herself, Rune, Jack, and Skylor. Acronix, having recently escaped imprisonment, went to Ninjago City. He was spotted by Zora and her squad, who attempted to fight him off. They were unsuccessful. To be added After Rune's sacrfice, Zora and Jack left the Ninja to deal with their grief. Countdown to Destruction Zora and Jack were recruited alongside Morro, Carmine, Sarah, and Flintlocke by Wu and Misako to help the Ninja n their fight against Anubis. The two teams later went to the Sphinx to confront Anubis, shortly before Llpyd returned from the Land of the Gods Personality To be added Appearance To be added Appearences In Progress * 1.2: Aeroblades * 1.7: Ghost Busting! * S.3: The Time Ninja * 2.1: The Lost Ship * 2.8: Pirate Revenge! * 2.14: Freedom * 3.16: MASTER YANG! * S.4: REALM WARS! * 4.2: Fast-Forward * 4.12: THE TIME IS NOW * 5.7: New Garmadon * 5.8: Dust in the Wind Trivia * Zora was created by TheBrickRookie * Zora has been a member of three major villain factions at some point: The Ghost Army, Sky Pirates, and Yang's Army. (However, she was only a member of the Sky Pirates prior to Piracy!) * Her design differs from TheBrickRookie's original version in two ways: she has a different primary head and her has has been changed from black, to brown. * Zora was present in the final scene of The Twilight Sands, despite not being seen on-screen. Her character model was next to Flintlocke and was accidentally cropped out during editing. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Ninja Category:Alive Category:Former Villains Category:Elemental Masters Category:Yang's Army Category:Ghosts Category:Human Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Curse of Morro Characters Category:Piracy Characters Category:Realm Wars Characters Category:Splinter in Time Characters Category:Twilight Sands Characters Category:Ninja Team